The Assassins join the Kampfer Battle
by Arcquied
Summary: Ezio has woken up in a strange world after speaking with Minerva. After learning about the kampfer system from Natsuru and his friends he joins their cause to help fight against the white kampfer.


_A/N: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor Kämpfer. _

* * *

><p>"It is done. The message is delivered. We are gone now from this world. All of us. We can do no more. The rest is up to you... Desmond"<p>

"What? Who is Desmond? I don't understand! Please, wait! I have so many questions."

After being blinded by the light that Minerva had disappeared into, Ezio wakes up lying on a bed inside a particularly different room." How did I get here?" wondering as he got off , Ezio quickly realized he was wearing pale blue pajamas. Confused with the new environment, he begun to look around only to notice two familiar weapons on the nightstand. His hidden blades were set neatly next to each other. Walking closer toward the nightstand he inspects each blade. Sliding the longer, silver vambrace first. Pulling his clutched fist back a long blade, bearing a unique tribal engraving, extends. Immediately lowering his fist the blade retracts almost instantly. Placing the vambrace back on to the nightstand Ezio picks up the second blade, a more discreet blade hidden within a glove crafted by Leonardo da Vinci. Flicking his wrist back a longer thinner blade extends, and after momentarily examining the lengthy blade he flicks his wrist forwards instantly retracting the blade back into the glove. "I wonder who else is here? "speaking in a low, gruff voice silently walking towards the closed door.

"Ezio! Is that you!"

Hearing the voice Ezio turned around. Greeted by his friend and fellow assassin Niccolo Machiavelli. "it is nice to see you. I had begun to worry that I was alone here."

"So did I, Ezio. Why do you look so young?"

"Young? Do I really look that young for being forty!"

"No, you look younger!"

After hearing what Machiavelli had said Ezio rushed towards the open bathroom of the hallway. Staring at the mirror Ezio's eyes widened in disbelief."I look like I was when my father and brothers had been hanged. "Taking several steps back Machiavelli had made his way towards Ezio standing just outside of the bathroom.

"Maybe it was the will of the beings that Minerva is part of?"

"It may be Machiavelli." after Ezio's mind had come back to earth. "Why don't we look in the other rooms?" looking at the hallway noticing only four rooms, two on the right and two opposite of them. Entering the door on his left Ezio was surprised to see another friend and assassin, La Volpe.

"Ezio, it is nice to see you here!"

"Yes, it is nice to see you here also."

"Do you know what is going on here, Ezio?"

"No, Volpe, but I intend to find out soon. Come, Machiavelli is outside." motioning towards the open door.

"Ah, Volpe good to that you are with us."

"Indeed Niccolo."

''Why don't we try to get familiar with this place. we might be have to stay he for quite some time.

"Yes, I agree with Machiavelli. Don't you Volpe?"

Retreating to the room he woke up in, Ezio begins to notice a folded piece of paper standing upright next to a school uniform.

_You will be attending Seitetsu High School. Arrangements for your enrollment has been completed. A uniform is given also. You will leave immediately. - unknown_

After reading the note Ezio had begun to change into the uniform given. All the while listening to Machiavelli and La Volpe chatter on to each other. As Ezio started walking down the steps from the hallway he noticed that his hidden had remained on his hand. Sliding the glove off he calmly stuffed the weapon its his pocket.

"Volpe, Machiavelli I need to leave. Stay here until I get back!" shouted the assassin near the front door.

Walking to the high school was relatively peaceful, and as he made his way closer to the school he noticed the crowds of students making their way inside the grounds. Arriving at the designated classroom went almost instinctively, noticing that every boy had been on one side of the campus guessing the girls would be on the other. Stopping at a classroom Ezio opened the door only to be brought towards the front of the class.

"Everyone this is the new student, please make him feel welcome."

"_Salve _(Hello), My name is Ezio Auditore it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"My Ezio-san... um... _salve_ to you too?" the teacher welcoming Ezio as she was looking at him with a confused look. "Oh! Where will you sit. Ah, why not behind Natsuru-san other there."

"_Grazie._(Thank you)"

Ezio began striding forward towards the desk after being greeted to everyone.

* * *

><p>Natsuru, now sitting in front the of the strange new student, had begun thinking about his role as a kampfer. Having found out that girls from his school had become kampfer confused the blue-haired teen. He had been surprised that the aggressive, vulgar, and rude red-haired kampfer that attacked him in from of the campus had become his partner, along with the fact that when she was not transformed she was a shy, timid girl. Along with finding out that the Student Council President, Shizuku Sango, is also a kampfer added to the chagrin of his mind. and Suddenly with the ringing of the lunch bell the boy quickly moved to the courtyard near the back of the school. Where he saw his childhood friend and fellow kampfer, Mikoto Kondo.<p>

* * *

><p>Not being relieved of the ongoing chatter from the teacher Ezio had met just a few hours earlier had left him in a impatient mood. After the lunch had rung the assassin had quickly noticed the boy he had been sitting behind swiftly got up and rushed out of the room. Tail the boy, Ezio had stopped when a paper folded similarly to the way he found a note instructing him to attend the school was folded. Noticing a white bracelet, curved and wavy on one end while straight on the other, was placed next to the note.<p>

_You will need to wear this bracelet. Wearing this bracelet will draw the attention of people you will need to encounter. - unknown._

Abiding by the note Ezio had placed the bracelet along his right arm. Returning to tailing the blue-haired teen he had gotten to a courtyard surrounded partway by trees and a fountain near the middle.

There he spotted the boy speaking with a girl with light brown hair. The skilled assassin tried to eavesdropped on their conversation, but was unable to hear anything aside from barely audible yelling from the girl. Ezio, attempting to move closer towards the teens, was spotted almost instantly after he rushed out of his cover.

* * *

><p>Now puzzled at Mikoto for adruptly stopping their conversation about the white kampfer appearing in Sakura's household the other night followed, her eyes to the new student wearing a bracelet almost identical to the one the white kampfer that attacked them wore. "Hey, Mikoto?" speaking almost in a faint whisper trying to avoid letting the odd student from hearing.<p>

"Yeah."

"Do you think he is related to the white kampfer that attacked us the other night?"

"He might be, I mean, he is wearing a white contract bracelet."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Why don't you go and get the pres. and Akane while I hold him off, Natsuru."

"Sure! "saying as he ran towards the school building while both of them transformed. After the brown hair girl had transformed, changing the color of her hair to a rather light hue and inverting the colors of her school uniform, the teen rushed towards the man standing dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Ezio was puzzled, he had seen his classmate and the girl he was talking to change. Although surprised that the boy had swapped genders, the assassin had remained focused on the petite, sword wielding fiend closing the gap between them. Preparing to dodge whatever attack she used Ezio only muttered one word ''<em>Cazzo (<em>Fuck).'' Skillfully evading the downwards slash delivered by the white haired girl, the assassin hopped several times back to create distance.

Remembering the hidden blade crafted by Leonardo was still with him Ezio swiftly reached into his pocket to pull out a dark brown glove, and begun to slide the glove on his hand when the sword almost connected with his body. Stepping back several times the man had extended the blade concealed within the glove ready to parry the incoming strikes. Almost on cue the small girl had let out a fierce diagonal strike only to have the sword stopped midway by a long, slender blade protuding from the glove. Dragging the blade down slowly, Ezio was able to sneak a punch onto the girl's face forcing her to stumble back. Recovering quickly the short teen again charged forward only to be stopped again by the thin blade and was sent back once more by a kick towards the stomach. After forcing the girl back once more, he was ready to finish the fight. As she sped her way towards Ezio, but failed as he had dodged another attack. Landing a punch on her face Ezio had briefly stunned the girl. Taking her left arm the assassin was able to disarm the sword from the hand of his attacker. Quickly he shifted his foot across knocking the schoolgirl off balance.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned the master assassin as he knelt down beside her holding the blade towards her throat. His interrogation was stopped by a gunshot landing incredibly close. Ezio had hopped and dodged his way farther from the girl lying down on the floor. After distancing himself from the lady, he quickly noticed that his classmate Natsuru had returned. Aided by a loud and foul-mouthed red-haired schoolgirl and a tall raven hair girl whose locks were white on the inside wield two identical daggers. The fighter had prepared for a larger battle when he evaded a dagger, that linked with a chain, was thrown at the assassin. The man instantly traced the dagger back to the raven haired girl. amidst the gunfire the red-haired girl had let out, Ezio had stepped onto the thrown dagger and forced the wielder to dash towards him. Ezio had stopped the remaining dagger from connecting with his body, and had begun to thrust the blade that was extending from the glove towards the wielder. The raven haired teen had deadlocked the blade from reaching any closer to her. Eyeing the chance to strike, Ezio released his foot from holding the thrown dagger to the ground to attempt to land a kick on the teen he had tried to hit. The schoolgirl had hopped back towards to the group behind her.

Suddenly the bell signalling that lunch was over had unexpectedly rung forcing the band of girls and boy to retreat. Ezio had also follow suit only to leave for the house he had awoken in. Sprinting back to Machiavelli and La Volpe, Ezio had reflected on the battle that had happened only minutes ago. Finally reaching the steps leading to the front door Ezio had walked in panting and breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ _How was it? This is my first fanfic to write so please give all the feedback you can._


End file.
